00020 - Diethylstilbestrol (DES), a drug first synthesized in 1938, was administered to several million pregnant women in the U.S. and Europe for the prevention of spontaneous abortion and premature delivery. In 1971, Herbst reported a strong association between DES use in pregnancy and the occurrence of vaginal clear cell adenocarcinoma (CCA) in exposed female offspring. Animal models have demonstrated a range of DES effects on offspring exposed in utero, including reproductive dysfunction, immune system changes, behavioral and sexual abnormalities, and increases in various reproductive cancer in males and females. NCI, in collaboration with five field centers, reassembled previously studied cohorts of DES-exposed and unexposed mothers, daughters and sons, and identified subjects with documented exposure status who had not been studied previously, through familial links within the cohorts. Standardized baseline questionnaires were mailed to cohort members to ascertain the risk of cancer and other disorders. Pathology reports were collected for reported cancers and preneoplastic conditions. Theree separate phases of follow-up have been conducted. The purpose of this study is to continue the follow-up, by means of mailed questionnaires and medical record collection, which was begun during the the first phase of the study. Concern has arisen that DES-exposed daughters may be at higher risk of breast cancer. Exposure to high levels of endogenous estrogen in utero has been hypothesized to increase the risk of breast cancer and DESis a potent estrogen. Cacner risk in the sons will also continure to be assessed, especailly for increased risks of prostate cancer. since the offspring who were exposed to DES in utero are currently reaching their late forties, when cancer rates begin to rise, it is important to continue the follow-up of these cohorts to determine if there are long-term increases in cancer risk. 10039 - The proposed study involves collecting maternal and cord blood samples from monochorionic twin, dichorionic twin and singleton pregnancies of similar gestational age to quantify differences in concentrations of several hormones and other pregnancy products including estriol, estradiol, estrone, testosterone, androstenedione, dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA), DHEA-sulfate, progesterone, AFP, prolactin, IGF and IGF-binding protein 3. Data from medical records and pathology reports will be abstracted to provide information on the mother, baby, pregnancy and placenta. The work will be done at Dartmouth Hitchcock Medical Center, Dartmouth Medical School. Blood samples labeled with a unique ID number only will be sent to Bioreliance, NCI's contractor, for preperation and shipment to the laboratory that will perform the hormone assays. NCI will receive the abstracted data in electronic form. no personal identifying information will be received by NCI or its contractor. The study has been approved by Dartmouth Medical School. 10041 - The Norwegian birth and cancer registries will be used to investigate the association of several pregnancy and perinatal factors and risk of cancer in adult offspring. 10032 - Collaboration with NICHD on a study of preeclampsia conducted at Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center. Blood samples are being collected from mothers and from umbilical cords with and without preeclampsia. The relationship of pregnancy hormone levels and preeclampsia will be analyzed. 01132 - In this study using data from a cohort study of preeclamptic and uncomplicated pregnancies at the University of Pittsburgh, we are analyzing maternal and cord blood samples from preeclamptic and normal pregnancies of similar gestational age to quantify differences in levels of various hormones. We will evaluate associations of several maternal, perinatal and pregnancy factors, such as maternal age and birth weight, with hormone levels in normal pregnancies. In addition, we will determine how well maternal levels represent levels in cord blood. 00043 - Umbilical cord blood samples were collected from 75 pregnancies in Boston, MA and 175 in Shanghai, China. Pregnancy hormone concentrations will be determined and correlated with putative breast cancer risk factors.